Truly Living
by Little Missy Lost
Summary: What happens when her whole life is turned upside down? When the mystic falls gang goes their different ways? When Caroline finally gives Klause a chance? Join Caroline and the Mikaelson family on a Adventure of love, loss, enemy's, and even unlikely friends but most of all unexpected surprises.


Chapter 1

Caroline's P.O.V

Caroline fled the Lockwood Mansion, with tears spiling down her cheeks. 'how can I be so stupid? This is all my fault.. wait no its not this is Tyler's fault! and that Wereslut Haley! Klaus was right. Oh Klaus!' I stopped halfway though my rant, before speeding off. As I reach the front porch of my childhood home, I let out a sigh of relief. 'mom's not home' not being able to take another step. I slit down to the floor pulling my legs up to hide my face in as I let al my feelings pour out.

"Hey Blondie, whats with the melodramatics?" I could practically feel Damon's enjoyment as he teased me about my loss of control. Deciding to ignore him I continued my metal breakdown, which apparently didn't go off well with him. "Come on lets get you inside" Demon said with what I swear was n hint of worry. He picked me up bridal style and caring me to my room slowly placing me on the bed before draping a blanket over my shoulders.

"Wanna tell me what this is about?" He asked unsure if he was crossing the metaphorical lines we've set through out the years. "Tyler cheated on me" I said using my sleeve as a tissue to wipe away any and all tear stains. I never planned on telling him, but I just needed someone to talk to. True Damon Salvatore was the last person I would share my feelings with, but there was this strange brotherly concern sparking in his bright blue eyes.

And just like that they went from concern to confusion, I swear if it wasn't for my vampire abilities I would have missed the change his reaction. "Wait, what? are you telling me that you and teen wolf are still a thing?" He asked. Giving him a nasty glare, before hit him in the arm but only using my human strength. "Obviously not! haven't you been listening he CHEATED on me." I slightly screeched out. "Hey keep your voice down would you, I think everybody at the grill heared you." He added.

"If your gonna be a ass you can leave now, I mean it Damon I'm not in the mood for your snarky comments." By now I was done feeling sad, now I was left with rage and confusion. Angry at Tyler for hurting and humiliating me, in raged by Haley for sinking her skanky claws into my boyfriend. And mad at myself for not realizing anything sooner, Klaus warned my this would happen but I choose to ignore it, to ignore him.

The thought of Klaus brought another wave of hiddin emotions, as more tears flowed down my cheeks. "Damn Barbie, if you don't stop crying soon you'll drown the town." He joked. "What are you doing here Damon?" I asked to tired to fight with him. "Well to say goodbye off course, don't give me that look. We all knew this was gonna happen, Stefan and Lexi is move back to New York and we all know its wasn't gonna work between Elena and me."

That had me shell shocked of a minute, after clearing my throat in a attempt to find my voice. "Wer.. were wil you go?" I asked stuttered frowning as my voice came out a little to high for my liking. "Oh you know, heard the weather in Miami is lovely this time of year. 'Miami? what the hell.' "What about the promise you made Bonnie? You said that you wouldn't stop till you found the spell to bring her back! And now your just leaving?" By now I was shaking with anger. 'How could he! and now he's just sitting there with that stupid grin, oh how I wished I could just rip..'

"You know your really should check your messages every once in a while, might just miss something important." He answered, completely breaking my train of thought. Realizing what he accomplished his grin grew as he gave my a flirty wink.

"What do you mean miss something important? Did you find the spell? Did you bring Bonnie back? Were is she? Is she ok? Why didn't you tell me before?" Its a good thing I am a vampire otherwise I probably would have passed out due too the lack of oxygen. "Would you calm down and let me explain?" Damon stated. That immediately stopped my pacing as I returned to my previous spot on the bed waiting for his so called explanation. 'Something wrong, why isn't he gloating about his success?'

"Damon were's Bonnie?" Hearing the fear in my own voice. "She is safe, she's not seeing anybody right now, not that her bodyguard would allow it either way." Only after finishing his sentence did Damon realize what he just said. "Bodyguard? what bodyguard?" I questioned. 'What the hell did I miss?' "Well it seems that the Mikaelson's has been looking for the resurrection spell just like us, but they not only have more contacts the us it seems they also had.."

"Klaus! Off course that.. that.. ugg hybrid!" I shouted stupidly. "Now thats 'original', really blondie. Tell me did you have a bad blood bag this morning?" He asked smirking not only at her failed attempt but a his well placed pun as well. "Ha. ha. your hilarious. I knew he couldn't just stay away like he promised! Off course not Klaus always has the need to be in the.." Damon faked clearing his throat to stop me incisive yelling.

"It amazing, I said the Mikaelson's which correct me if I wrong, is seven that we know and your mind automatically sums it up as Klaus?" I could feel the heat making is way up my cheeks, and judging the look on Damon's face I'd say mine was as red as a tomato. "Look Caroline its no secret that you have feelings for Klaus, everybody knew that you stayed with Tyler out of a sens of guilt. But now your free to choose what and who you want in life, and since our lifespan is well.. forever you might want to pick what makes you happy." He said, for once I could see he was serious.

"I can't its Niklaus Mikaelson for crying out loud! The hybrid that killed Tyler's mom, kidnapped Stefan and tuned him into the ripper, he even tried to kill Elena AND thats just to name a few!" This has been driving me mad for weeks, but every time I caught myself thinking of him I gave myself a mental berating. "First off," He gave this rather lengthy pause before looking me straight in the eyes and continuing. "We're gonna need some bourbon and secondly" He began as he stood up and staked out of my room, to were I could only guess would be moms stash. Pocketing my phone I follow him downstairs.

"Secondly, There's that guilt I was talking about, you won't allow yourself to be happy with Klaus because you feel that in doing so you betray the name of Carol Lockwood." I opened my mouth to protest against these allocations but I couldn't find the words because Damon was right. 'Your following the advice of Damon Salvatore? Damit Caroline your lossing it' "And finally, Stefan was already a ripper Klaus only increased Stefan's blood lust by reminding him of what he's always been. And as for Klaus trying to kill Elena? Well I'm pretty sure she got over that after she started dating Elijah."

Getting the key from its hiding place -in the side of moms desk- damon walks over to the liquor cabinet were he grabs a bottle of moms best Bourbon. Starring into the cabinet I notice that mom packed her bottles according to a system. Each shelf contained a different type of alcohol for example the bottom one was stacked full with Vodka above it was Bourbon and above that was four more shelves. Porring two glasses he passes one to me before falling into the chair behide moms desk, after taking a mouthful of his drink he askes me. "So whats it gonna be? Are you ready to let yourself be happy?"

'Was I? I know Klaus can make me happy if given a chance, so why am I so scared?' I never planned for the next question to leave my mouth. "What if he get bored with me?" you could hear the vulnerability in my question. "Well blondie should that ever happen, which I HIGHLY doubt, because for some reasons a small town newbi vampire caught the heart of the big, bad alpha himself. But if it does.." Damon and Caroline both turned to the new voice of the person that interrupted he.

"Then you move on to your next great adventure, honny a vampire has no limit of time, so enjoy it. Yes your gonna make mistakes but you'll learn from them and become the best that you can be." Mom said as she advanced towards me, pulling me in to a tight hug just like she use to do when I was little and afraid of something. "Plus if he hurts you in anyway, shape or form I'll personally hunt him down and kill his undead ass." She added in a overly calm and friendly voice that even made Damon shiver. "Thanks mommy, but are you really sure your okay with this?" I asked pulling out of her hug to see her reaction to my question.

"My daughter dating a thousand year old hybrid? honny I don't think any parent imagines this tipe of life for there child. But he makes you happy, and if anybody can keep you safe it would be him." Her answer had me on the brink of tears. 'Mom's right Klaus makes me happy' having the feeling like a mountain has been lifted of my shoulders, 'I've made my choice' looking into my mother's eyes I could see she knows what I am thinking.

"What are you waiting for? Go get him!" Damon's voice pulled us away from our mental convention. Turning around I see that he moved from his seat and was now standing infront of mom's desk, with a refill in one hand.

"Thank you Damon, and stay in touch." As i gave him one last hug I could hear him whisper in my ear. "Bye Blondie, try to stay out of trouble would you?" Pulling back I give him a cheeky grin, but leave the question unanswered. "Are you gonna be okay here on your own mom?" I asked as she came to stand next to Damon. "Wait you haven't told her?" Damon asked my mother. "Told me what?" I asked 'Oh great another thing I've missed completely!'

"Hon you really should check your messages." Mom stated. Letting out a loud groan I feel my side pocket for my phone, I completely forgot about it. again. "You know I wanted to retire as sheriff years ago but there was one to take my place, intill know that is." she started to explain. "Yeah Matt is talking over as sheriff on monday" I was at a loss were this was going intill it hit me like a ton of bricks.

14 Years Ago

A six year old Caroline was sitting at her mothers office in Mystic falls' police station, her mother was busy reading through the divorce papers her lawyer sent over. "Mommy if you could stay anywhere you what were would it be?" Caroline asked her mother in a attempt to get her attention away from the papers that was making her sad. "I don't care were I am honny as long as I have you I'm happy" she said as she stood up from her desk to kiss her daughter's forehead. Giggling Caroline pressed on not fully satisfied with the answer she got. "No mommy you need to pick a place."

"Very well, Hmm lets see if I could stay anywhere I would probably pick.. Miami"

"Your going to Miami with Damon." I said slowly in a attempt to rap my head around it. "Yes honny, were leaving tonight." She said with a smile tugging in the corner of her mouth. "Wait since when are you two.." I just couldn't Finnish that sentence, I just couldn't.

Damon opened his mouth to answer me, or give one of his smartass comments but I stopped him not sure if I was ready to hear what ever he was about say. "Never mind I don't wanna know, the only thing I wanna know is." I said turning my head to look straight at my mom.

"Are you happy?" three words they seemed so simple, but yet it held so much power. "Yes." she didn't hesitate one second, and that's when I knew she truly was. "Well it seems we both have some packing to do." I said as we walked up the stairs to pack. "Bye I love you! call me when you get there!" I yelled as I saw Damon's blue corvette speed away from the house. We spent the last 2 hours talking and making promises that we would talk to each other every day as we packed.

Walking back into the house I notice it dark out, checking my watch I see it just past nine. 'Maybe I should wait till tomorrow? No Caroline your not going to chicken out! Not again!' Standing in front of the mirror, I see my hair is a mess due to the wind as I ran home, I was still wearing my baby bluecamisol with my white leater jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans and my black Soviet high tops. Wiping the smeared make of my face and pulling my hair into a loose side braid. 'Well it'll have to do' I gave myself a few words of incouragement, before grabbing my handbag, storm out the door.

I decided to not use the car but rather run with my vamp speed, no only would that give me time to think but also I could do with the fresh air. 'Come on Care you can do this, just tell him how you feel. Elena and Bonnie would.. BONNIE!' Reaching the Mikealson's Mansion I grew nervous, I walked up the steps to the front door. Not taking the car meant I still had my sneakers on from this morning, it was easier to run in than heels.

Say what you want about them but they have amazing style, the house design was a perfect blend between Victorian and French. The two massive doors were about two and a half times the height of a normal door it was solid oak, with detailed carving on the edges. After being able to tune out my erratic heartbeat, (it felt like it would break through my cheast any moment) I could pick up the movement of seven people within the house. Frowning I tried to think of who it could be.

'Klaus and Rebecca would be the obvious guess. Maybe Elana and Elijah came back sooner then planned? That would be four in total, and Bonnie would make five but who are the last two..' A loud crash followed by a shriek and finally a door slamming brought me from my thought, 'okay its now or never'. Pressing the doorbell I waited, intill I heared someone approach the door. As the giant doors swung open, I saw the familiar face of non other than..

"Hello, Rebecca is Klaus home?" I tried to keep my voice as steady as possible not wanting the other blond to know how nervous I truly was. "Ohh bloody hell your not the pizza guy" 'Wait what?' Caught of guard by Rebecca's statement I just shook my head. "Now now, Becca be nice." it was him, I could feel the butterflies fluttering in my stomach as the heat crept up my cheeks. "But Nik, you promised we wouldn't pickup any more strays." Rebecca said in a child like voice.

Putting up this whole theatrical show by stomping her foot and pouting, before storming of she muttered something about Elijah and favourite. Only after Rebecca left did Irealize exactly were I am and with who. "Hello Love." His voice was the perfect mixture between calm and surprise taking a minute, I observe the hybrid before me. He was wearing his black combat boots with a stone washed jeans and a dark gray henley with is usual mixture of leather and metal chains adoring his neck.

He had a little stubble which indicated he hasn't shaved in a few days, his lips were a off shade of pink and they looked so soft. But before I could get ahead of myself thoughs same lip moved forming his normal sly grin. At this my eye shot up meetings his, they were the perfect shade of blue with only a hint of silver.

"Hel..hello" I squeaked, wincing at my own voice. 'Snap out of it' Crossing my arms in a attempt to show him that he had no effect on me. 'But he does.. Oh Merlin he does' "So are you gonna let me in, or am I suppose to freeze too death on your front steps?" I mentally Hi-five'd myself for not letting any of my emotions slip passed. "We wouldn't want that now would we? Please come in." He said moving away from the door allowing me entrance, walking in I looked around as Klaus closed the doors.

'It beautiful' The first thing I saw was the Mahogany twin staircases in the middle of the room, that joins together at the second floor balcony. I could clearly see that the detail on the railings were hand carved due to the fine us was a crystal chandelier, with hundreds of tinny crystals hanging of each other. The wall's was a amost nude color that gave it a inviting, even homey feel as well as giving it the aura of calmness.

Feeling a hand on my lower back, Ialmost jumped out of my skin. "Sal we talk somewhere more private Love?" He asked, indicating that there were vampires in the house, and a original's hearing is even beter. He led me up the steps on the left. "Hey Klaus, 'lijah was just.. Caroline?" Said a familiar voice coming out of the first door, which look like a bedroom but before Caroline could get a good view the door was shut closed. "Elena? what are you doing here?"

Her hair was wet and you could smell lavender bath foam coming off her plus her face had no trace of make up, so I guessed she just got out of the shower. She was wearing a purple camisol, jean shorts and her favourite pair of bunny ears slippers. Her hair was loosely tide into a bun. She looked happy, but it felt strange seeing her so relaxed in a house full of originals. squealing we ran into a full on hug, clinging for dear life, its been 4 months since we last saw each other. And intill now I haven't realized how much I missed my best friend.

"Me? We landed this morning, you really should read your messages. Wait if you didn't get my messages what are you doing here?" Thinking of the reason why I blushed before looing in Klaus's direction. Meanwhile he was standing there just watching us with nitted brows. "Niklaus a word please, Good evening Miss Forbes I apologize I was unaware we had a guest." Elijah said addressing us both as he came up the steps we were on only moments ago. "Hello Elijah, it no problem at all and if you wouldn't mind please call me Caroline." I said giving him my best Miss Mystic smile.

"Very well, Caroline do you mind if I borrow my brother for a moment?" He asked in his usual voice that consists of the best manners, he wasn't in his usual suit but in a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt. "off course not." I said looking at Kluas a he took hold of my hand. The electricity surging through our join finger, was enough for me to let out a sound less gasp."I'll be right back, your more than welcome to wait in my room, its the last one on the right." He said let go of my hand, shuttering a the loss of contact I give him a small nod he walked of with Elijah in tow.

Turning back to Elena we smile a each other before giving another squeal of happiness followed by a fit of giggles. "How the hell is a bloke to get any sleep with all this noise?" I was shocked at the sudden voice come from the next room, but what shocked me more was when i finally saw who it was. "Bu..but your.." i stumbled over my words "Dead? Why yes Darling I was but thanks to my family i'm back among the living, or well as much as any vampire is for that matter." Standing in the doorway was non other that Kol Mikaelson.

He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants but no shirt so his chest was exposed, you could se his lean toned figure. And his hair sticking out in every which way, it was messier than normal which indicates he just got out of bed. "Hi there sweetheart, your looking good. Unfortunately she is sleeping right now, but you could try again tomorrow." He said crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. "Who's sleeping? how is it even possible for you to be.. Bonnie!" I said piecing the puzzle together.

"Would you keep your voice down" Kol said in a hushed tone. "So your the bodyguard?" None of this makes any sense 'This is crazy right? Would you stop taking to yourself!' I was dead sure I'm losing it. "Ahh I see you talked to Damon, how is his arm by the way?" Not sure what to answer I look to Elena hoping se could provide so sort of explanation. "Kol broke his arm" 'Seriously?'

Leaving his question unanswered, I shook my head before looking around to see if I saw se Klaus. There was no sign of him anywere so I deside to go wait in his room, before leaving I make a promise Elena too get together and catch were six more doors before I reached my destination, but it was the one next to it that caught my eye. The door itself was pitch black with a silver handle, reaching out my fingers trace over het handle.

Just as I was about to turn the nob "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you see that's Nik's studio and no one is aloud in." He said not taking his eyes of the door. "I remember trying to sneak in one time. Lets just sy vampire healing may work fast but having every bone in your hand broke still hurts. A lot" Kol warned. Slightly moving back from the door I imagine Klaus catching Kol trying to slip into his private domain. "You know I'm suprise you haven't started a war yet." Thinking about what I just said, the possibility seemed more and more like something Kol would do.

"No Darling that would be Becca's department, you see she was so intrigued by countries going to war she started one" He said leaning with his left side against the wall, with a proud smirk. 'Wait did he just say Rebecca Mikealson caused the seconde world war?' "Adolf Hitler started World War two." I said confused. "In most sens of the word, yes but you see Becca was his muse." Kol explained with a wavy of his hand.

"No that's not possible." I denied well shaking my head so hard my hair started hitting me in the face. Smirking a my child like behaviour Kol stands up straight. "Darling im a thousand years old and have died twice already, my brother is a perfect mix between werewolf and vampire, well another has a crazy obsession with suits, if you haven't noticed my family specialises in the impossible."

"Hitler and his army was after one obsessive goal. Which was the perfect genetic generation you know, blonde hair, blue eyes and a light completion?" I resisting my grade seven history book to him. "Idiotic, off course but adolf believed that Becca was the image of perfection, thus in visioning a world full of her fiscal genetic appearance." 'Blue eyes, blond hair, pale complexion! Rebecca had all these features. This is crazy, how many events throughout history did the Mikealson's actually have a part in.'

Backing away I go to the last room, which Klaus instructed to be his, opening the door to find a attractive blonde sitting crossed leg on his bed looking up she asked me "Who the hell are you?"


End file.
